Interleukin-1 beta (IL-1 beta) is a pro-inflammatory cytokine which is produced as a precursor by activated macrophages. Upon proteolytic cleavage, signal transduction is initiated by binding of the active form to the IL-1 receptor type I (IL-1R1) which in turn associates with the transmembrane IL-1 receptor accessory protein (IL-1RAP). The formed complex is competent of signal transduction. Being a key mediator in the inflammatory response, the cytokine affects a number of cellular activities such as cell proliferation, differentiation, and apoptosis. Therefore, IL-1 beta has been considered an important target for a variety of pharmaceuticals.
There is a need in the art for antibodies with high therapeutic potential against human IL-1 beta. For being therapeutically successful, it is important that such antibody displays desirable biophysical and biochemical characteristics. For example, since the target IL-1 beta is a highly efficient interleukin that is potent at very low concentrations and thus needs to be comprehensively blocked, such antibody needs to be highly potent as well as highly stable and soluble.